addicted to love
by scorpion22
Summary: When a potion backfires on Hermione she will have to live with the consequences no matter what they may be. Why is Snape watching her and will she ever fix the effects of the potion. i do not own but please review.


This is something to prove I can write and that sometimes something can happen to a character to make them change.

Chapter one

Hermione Granger had a problem; thanks to her own playing around with potions and one little mistake she now had an addiction to sex.

" She's lost her mind " said Severus Snape as he sat in his study he was the only person who had noticed Hermione's new behavior not even Hermione knew; she thought the potion had worked like a love potion, that it was making her fall in love with any boys she saw for a short time. Since third year he had begun to notice Hermione Granger not just for her intelligence, but also her beauty and her body. It had started at the end of fourth year and now it was fifth year and she had been seen acting like a whore.

"Why am I all of a sudden so interested in her comings and goings "whispered Severus not understanding his sudden concern for Hermione?

Much to his dismay he had begun to feel something for Hermione Granger the thought of another foolish boy touching her drove him mad.

"It's just like Lily Potter all over again "muttered Severus remembering the feeling he had now from that time so long ago.

"If only Albas and Minerva would do something instead of questioning my motives "said Severus as he stood beginning to pace.

"Why do they always have to know my motives for doing everything "growled Severus as he continued to pace and at the same time cursing himself for talking to himself? Severus was beginning to think that they thought he cared for her and if they asked he'd have to lie to them.

At that moment he saw her in that pink dress at the yull ball dancing with Krum; he remembered he had wished it was him dancing with her, but shaking his head he began his pacing again.

"Done "yawned Hermione as she sat on the floor of the common room finishing the last of her homework and studying stretching as something other than sleep began to fill her body. Hermione was tired, but she was also horny as hell and she for the first time wished a boy would enter the common room, but she was alone.

"Oh god "whispered Hermione as she started to remember the first time she had had sex when this all began coming to sit on the couch. She had talked Harry into taking her that first time because she had been a virgin and the potion was making her want to jump every boy in sight, she didn't want some random bot to take that from her she wanted a friend to do it and after explaining about the potion he had agreed.

Now both Harry and Ron were the only two boys in Hogwarts who she never said no to when they wanted to fuck her, but it took a lot of heart to say no to any of the boys in school. Finally she couldn't help herself so Hermione spread her legs and began to pleasure herself. Hermione leaned deeper into the couch hiking up her skirt as she spread her legs wide. She began to take off her panties letting them hang from her foot as she slid a finger inside her wetness. As she did this her thumb gently stroked her clit making her moan softly.

Adding another finger and then another Hermione began to work her fingers harder and faster until she could feel her release almost at the point of no return.

"Oh god "cried Hermione trying to be as quiet as possible, but soon it was too much and she couldn't help, but cry out.

"Yes" hissed Hermione her hips bucking as her release came closer as more pressure was applied and she spread her legs wider quickly stroking her clit.

"Oh god "cried Hermione as her release hit her biting her lip to keep quiet. As she lay coming down from her release Hermione took her hand from between her legs.

"That wasn't nearly as good as with a boy, but it will have to do "signed Hermione beginning to suck her juice covered fingers.

"Good "moaned Hermione as she finished the last of her juicy fingers. Despite having just pleasured herself Hermione still wished a boy would appear to fuck her and this deeply frustrated her. Pulling her panties back on Hermione began to get dressed again.

"I'll just have to live with it "breathed Hermione as she closed her books when suddenly someone was coming down from the boys' dorm.

"Oh god "said Hermione freezing her eyes glued to the stairway. Much to her relief it was Harry that came down the stairs instantly she felt wet between the legs. He looked tired and she had never seen him look sexier.

"Harry "gasped Hermione before pushing him up against the wall and beginning to kiss him. At first he seemed surprised, but soon he was kissing her back his hands finding her ass.

They looked at each other, their eyes moved to their bodies.

"The potion "asked Harry stroking her cheek slowly opening his robe.

"Yes Harry please fuck me I need it please "begged Hermione looking deep into her eyes stroking him from inside his pants. Hermione fell to her knees as she continued to gently stroke him. Their eyes met as her mouth enveloped him completely.

"Hermione "breathed Harry as she took his cock completely into her mouth beginning to suck on him.

"Yes just like that "whispered Harry as his hands found the back of her head moving his hips with her movements slowly, but gaining speed. She sucked on his head swirling her tongue around it as her hands fondled his balls before sucking on his head again hard.

"That's right baby girl "gasped Harry moving his hips harder making her gag, but she still continued to suck on him hard. As he said this Hermione sucked on him harder loving the way he talked to her during moments like this especially when he called her baby girl.

He came long and hard squirting his release down her throat as she swallowed it moaning as she did.

" Come here " ordered Harry pulling her up from the floor to a standing position kissing her as his hands unbuttoned the buttons of her blouse throwing it away and hiking up her skirt.

"Fuck me Harry please "begged Hermione as he backed her up onto the couch pushing her on top of it without ever leaving his gaze.

"Spread your legs nice and wide for me baby girl "ordered Harry on top of her now as he slid her panties off throwing them into the fire. Hermione watched as he sat down next to her pulling her on top of him so that she was straddling him.

" Good girl " said Harry when she had done what he'd ordered kissing her as she kissed him back taking her breasts into his hands.

"Harry please "whispered Hermione wrapping her hand around his length.

"Baby girl "groaned Harry beginning to play with her nipples as he kissed her neck and collarbone.

"Tell me what you want "demanded Harry kissing her neck.

"I want you to fuck me please Harry fuck me "answered Hermione stroking his cheek as she stroked his cock.

"Yes "breathed harry kissing down her throat to her collarbone till he found her breasts.

"Oh god Harry "moaned Hermione starting to grind up against him as he groaned in response.

"What do you want me to do with these breasts "asked Harry caressing them?

"Suck on them Harry please "begged Hermione as the head of his cock found her entrance quickly sliding inside her. He thrust inside her hard and fast as he sucked her nipples her fingers in his hair.

"Oh god Harry yes "moaned Hermione taking his head in her hands moving with him as he fucked her harder and faster. Harry suddenly rolled Hermione onto her back going deeper inside her as he did.

"Oh god yes Harry don't stop "cried Hermione spreading her legs wider.

"Do you like that baby girl do you like feeling my cock inside you "groaned Harry plowing into her harder and faster?

"Yes "hissed Hermione as he thrust inside her over and over again.

He continued to suck on her nipples biting down on them before finding her lips and kissing her deeply.

"Suck my nipples "moaned Hermione as Harry began to suck on them again making her moan louder than meant to. They came together kissing so that the sound was trapped between their lips.

"That's right baby girl make me cum inside you "breathed Harry kissing her again and thrusting inside her one final time. Harry trapped her screams of pleasure with his kisses before rolling off of her.

They lay motionless for minute's maybe seconds as Hermione laid her head on his chest kissing him ever so briefly.

"That was good baby girl "said Harry kissing her forehead. They kissed in that moment their tongues clashing as she once again found her on top of him.

"Thank you "breathed Hermione as they stood up.

"Hermione its ok "said Harry stroking her cheek gently his clothes in his arms.

"You never take advantage of me any other boy would if they knew of the effects of the potion "said Hermione as he pulled her into his arms.

" It's ok baby girl " whispered Harry holding her close before their eyes met as they smiled at each other kissing briefly.

"Your my best friend Harry I love you "whispered Hermione her head against his chest.

"Yeah I know and don't forget your mine too and I love you too after all your my baby girl "whispered Harry kissing her again before going back up to his dorm. Hermione gathered up her books doing the same ad going to her dorm leaving her panties burning in the fire unknowingly.


End file.
